footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup)
| next = }} Brazil v Costa Rica was a match which took place at the Krestovsky Stadium on Friday 22 June 2018. Preview and teams's preparation Manchester City full-back Danilo will miss Brazil's Group E tie with Costa Rica on Friday after sustaining a thigh strain during training. The 26-year-old will be replaced by Corinthians right-back Fagner. Meanwhile, Neymar is expected to start despite hobbling out of a training session on Tuesday. The Paris St-Germain forward, who broke a bone in his right foot in February, felt pain in his right ankle but took part in another session on Wednesday. Costa Rica will look to emulate Switzerland's efforts against Tite's side, who had to settle for a point. Los Ticos now face an uphill task to progress after losing 1-0 to Serbia. Brazil began the World Cup as one of the favourites, but opened up in underwhelming fashion by drawing with Switzerland, despite going ahead through Philippe Coutinho's wonderful, curling effort. However, the five-time champions, appearing in their 21st consecutive tournament, will not worry about qualifying for the knockout phase just yet. Unbeaten in their last 13 World Cup group games, winning 10 and drawing three, Brazil have topped their first-round group in every World Cup since 1982 and last failed to progress past this stage in 1966. While Costa Rica will not have given up on progressing to the knockout stages for a second consecutive finals, manager Oscar Ramirez will need to retune his team offensively. Penalty shootouts excluded, Costa Rica were one of only three sides to remain unbeaten in the 2014 World Cup but have toiled in front of goal at the finals, scoring just once in their last four World Cup games. They sprung a surprise by progressing in a group consisting of Uruguay, Italy and England four years ago - but have it all to do now in Russia. Head-to-head Brazil have won nine of their 10 previous internationals against Costa Rica, losing only in a friendly in March 1960. This is the third meeting between Brazil and Costa Rica at the World Cup, with the former inflicting Costa Rica's first-ever defeat on them at the tournament in 1990 (1-0), before a 5-2 victory in 2002 Match Philippe Coutinho and Neymar bailed Brazil out with stoppage-time strikes against Costa Rica following another uninspiring display at the 2018 World Cup. Coach Tite's team were heading for a second inglorious draw when Barcelona midfielder Coutinho popped up to poke home from Roberto Firmino's nod down. And with seconds remaining Neymar, the world's most expensive player, tapped in Douglas Costa's cross to secure Brazil's first win of the tournament. Their hopes of victory looked to have been dashed when they had a penalty decision overturned by VAR in the 78th minute after referee Bjorn Kuipers had initially ruled Neymar had been brought down in the area. As it stands Brazil currently lead Group E and could go through with a draw in their final pool match against Serbia. How this Brazil side could do with just a sprinkling of the brio of the teams of 1970 and 1982. In the two games they have played so far the class of 2018 have been pedestrian for long periods - reminiscent of Carlos Alberto Parreira's heavily-criticised champions from 1994. Even that side scored more goals in their opening two games than Tite's outfit, who too often are cautious in their approach play and whose illustrious attack have yet to replicate their club form. Brazil were listless in the opening 45 minutes. After being fouled 10 times in the opening game against Switzerland, Neymar, perhaps unfairly criticised after that match for not being a team player, was once again targeted by defenders and spent more yet time with his face in the turf. Barcelona's Coutinho, who scored with a brilliant strike in the opening game, failed to find his range and Chelsea's Willian, taken off at half-time, was awful on the right. The tempo increased, as did the chances for Brazil, after the break, although prior to the goals Costa Rica keeper Keylor Navas was only tested by Neymar's snapshot, while Jesus' header came off the woodwork. With 15 minutes remaining it was desperation time for the five-time winners, with Tite and the vast number of Brazilians inside the Saint Petersburg stadium hoping for a miracle. Those prayers appeared to be answered with 12 minutes remaining, as official Kuipers pointed to the spot after he judged Giancarlo Gonzalez had pulled down Neymar. However, after watching the replay the experienced Dutchman overturned the decision - and Brazilian shoulders slumped. Then came the breakthrough, with the fourth official signalling six minutes of stoppage time. With one minute of it played, Coutinho broke the deadlock when he fired in after substitute Firmino and Jesus had combined. And in the dying seconds, Neymar, only recently recovered from a broken foot, tucked home Juventus midfielder Costa's square ball. Brazil's talisman wept after the final whistle - the win relief both for him and for his nation. Teammate and man-of-the-match, Coutinho, said the 26-year-old's "joy at being back on the pitch is contagious". "We know that Neymar had a difficult injury and he went through a difficult patch, Everybody is so happy for him being back," said the Barcelona player. Details Neymar |goals2 = |stadium = Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance = 64,468 |referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Group E Table |w=1 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=2 |ga=1|bc=lightgreen}} |w=1 |d=0 |l=0 |gf=1 |ga=0 |bc=lightgreen}} |w=0 |d=1 |l=0 |gf=1 |ga=1}} |w=0 |d=0 |l=2 |gf=0 |ga=3|eliminated=y}} |} Match Stats= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- !width=130|Overall !width=70|Brazil !width=70|Costa Rica |- !scope=row|Goals scored |2||0 |- !scope=row|Total shots |22||3 |- !scope=row|Shots on target |10||0 |- !scope=row|Ball possession |72%||28% |- !scope=row|Corner kicks |9||1 |- !scope=row|Fouls committed |11||11 |-| Images= Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).1.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).2.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).3.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).4.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).5.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).6.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).7.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).8.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).9.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).10.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).11.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).12.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).13.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).14.jpg Brazil v Costa Rica (2018 World Cup).15.jpg See also *2018 FIFA World Cup :*2018 FIFA World Cup Group E External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018 FIFA World Cup Matches